The Devil in Paradise
by GilmoreObsession
Summary: This is a story based on something I wrote for language arts. Set in late season 5. Deals with abuse.
1. Into

**Hey!! This is my second fanfic. The first one I never finished because I couldn't get any more ideas. If you have suggestions for that one, let me know and I might continue it. **

**This story takes place right before the whole drama of Rory dropping out of Yale towards the end of season 5.**

**Anyway, this story is really emotional. It deals with abuse. I want you to know that I don't think that Chris is a bad guy. I actually don't mind him that much. Of course I would rather have Luke and Lorelai together, but I don't mind Chris himself. But, I thought of this story as a language arts project. We had to write an emotional piece. I got an A on the paper, so I decided to change the characters to those in Gilmore Girls. Well here it goes...**

* * *

Intro

Lorelai Gilmore had never been happier in her life. For the first time ever, everything in her life seemed to be going perfect. She had a successful inn, a beautiful daughter thriving at Yale, and she was with the love of her life: Luke Danes.

Luke and Lorelai had danced around each other for years. They were the best of friends and they were always scared to cross the invisible line and start a more intimate relationship. The townspeople had seen that they had feelings for each other, but Luke and Lorelai themselves were in denial.

It wasn't until about a year ago that the two of them finally got together. They attended Liz's wedding together, and everything after that was a blur. Both of them had never been happier.

* * *

I know this chapter was SUPER short, but I PROMISE I will update tomorrow. I just wanted to get the intro out of the way.


	2. Missing in Action

**Ok, I promised you a chapter today, so here it is.**

**disclaimer: Nothing is mine :(**

* * *

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she reached to the other side of the bed, which was surprisingly empty. Luke spent most of his nights with Lorelai, and he never left without saying goodbye. So, it was strange when he was not there. 

Lorelai got out of bed, slowly making her way down the stairs, because perhaps he was making breakfast. But, the kitchen was empty. She reached for the phone to see if he was already at the diner. She dialed the oh so familiar number. It rang three times before Ceaser answered.

"Luke's diner. This is Ceaser." said the funny accent. (a/n: I don't know what nationality he is)

"Hey Ceaser, it's Lorelai. Is Luke there yet?"

"No, he said that he wouldn't be in until a little later."

"Oh" Lorelai was not curious and worried about the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

"I'll have him call if he comes in."

"Thanks Ceaser."

Lorelai walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. _I wonder where he is. _Lorelai thought to herself. She was about to call his cellphone, but then she noticed it lying on the coffee table. _Oh yea. _She remembered. _I took it out of his pocket while we were..._

Just then, the door opened, and in came Luke carrying four Doose's Market bags.

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I had no idea where you went. I figured you ran away with Babette in the dark of night."

Luke shuddered at the thought. "Jeez, Lorelai!" he said in his typical way. "I just went to go get you some food so that you wouldn't starve.

"_Some _food?" She questioned. "It looks like you brought home the whold damn market."

"Just help me with these. The bottom one's slipping." Luke said gesturing to the bags with his head.

Lorelai giggled, but took the slipping bag and followed Luke into the kitchen.

* * *

around 1:00...

After Luke made her breakfast that morning, Lorelai took a quick shower and got ready to go to work. Her day at work had been a long one, and she had only been there for three hours. _God I need coffee. _She thought after she finished checking the Ramsey's into their room.

"Michel, I'm going to run to Luke's. I'll be back in a half hour."

"Whatever." Michel answered, obviously not paying much attention. "I am the only one who works around here."

"Says the man reading Vogue." Lorelai chuckled and left.

at Luke's...

"Hey" Luke said already pouring the coffee. "What are you doing here."

"I came for the love." Lorelai joked. "And some heaven on earth."

"Me?" Luke questioned, but already knowing the real answer.

"Close, you are holding it."

"Oh, you mean _coffee._" Luke said.

"Yea, but you are a good bonus prize. I mean coffee can't do the thing where you..." Luke cut her off by clearing his throat. "Jeez Lorelai, Babette is sitting right there.

Lorelai giggled, in the flirty way Luke loves, and began nursing her liquid death.

Fifteen minutes later, after talking Luke into giving her a cheesburger, chili firies, a doughnut, and more coffee, Lorelai had to get back to the inn. "See you later doll."

"Are you talking to the coffee again?" Luke questioned jokingly.

"Yes, but I will see you too." She leaned over the counter to kiss Luke, and was off to work. She had a smile on her face her whole way there.

That was until she got there though and she saw who was standing on the porch.

"I love what you've done with the place," said an all too familiar voice.

* * *

**I know it's not too long, but it's enough to tide you over until next time...I hope.**

**Please review, because I would LOVE to hear what you think of the story so far.**

**And keep the faith in Luke and Lorelai. Rosenthal must have some clever way of getting those two back together...****_I hope!!!!_**


	3. The Uninvited Visitor

**Wow. The reviews are really sweet! Keep them coming!!  
(and this IS a Luke&Lorelai fic!! What else could there be??)**

* * *

_Previously..._

Fifteen minutes later, after talking Luke into giving her a cheesburger, chili firies, a doughnut, and more coffee, Lorelai had to get back to the inn. "See you later doll."

"Are you talking to the coffee again?" Luke questioned jokingly.

"Yes, but I will see you too." She leaned over the counter to kiss Luke, and was off to work. She had a smile on her face her whole way there.

That was until she got there though and she saw who was standing on the porch.

"I love what you've done with the place," said an all too familiar voice.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai questioned, her smile immediately disappearing from her face. 

"I haven't talked to you in a while. I thought I would come by for some lunch so we could catch up." said the man.

"Do you even remember why we haven't spoken for a while?" Lorelai asked, her voice hightening with anger.

"Ummm...no."

"You came between me and my boyfriend! I was finally happy, and you didn't care at all!" Lorelai yelled.

"Oh, come on Lor. That guy can't make you happy. You should be glad he's out of your life now." He stepped closer to her., and said in a softer voice, "I know I am."

"Oh my God, Christopher! You say you care about me, that you _love _me. But if you really did, you would let me be happy." She took a breath. "And he's not out of my life. Luckily, we love each other enough that we could repare the damage that you and my mother created!" Lorelai was upset that everybody who should care about her ends stabbing her in the back, well that is of course, except Luke.

Chris wore a frown. "I do love you Lor. I always have. And feelings like this just don't go away."

"But Chris, I am finally happy. I have all that I need and want. You are coming between me and my happiness. Please, just go." Lorelai was almost in tears. _Why don't people want me to be happy?_

"Fine, Lor. I'll leave; for now." She couldn't tell, but the _for now _almost sounded like a threat. As he walked to his car, his shoulder lightly brushed against hers. She pulled back and walked into the inn, never once looking back.

* * *

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai were lying on her couch watching Willy Wonka. Luke had sensed something off about Lorelai all night, but he figured he would just let her come to him if she wanted to talk.

They continued watching teh movie until Luke felt Lorelai shaking beneath his arm. He looked down and saw silent tears streaming down Lorelai's face.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

She nuzzled her head into his chest. Luke heard a muffled reply. "Why don't they care about me? Why don't they want me to be happy?" Lorelai sobbed

"Who?" Luke was growing angry at whoever it was causing his girlfriend's insecurities.

"My parents, Christopher." Lorelai named off.

At the mention of Chris's name, Luke grew even more furious. "What the hell did he do to you?" Luke yelled. "I swear to god, I am going to hunt him down and kill him!"

Lorelai smiled through her tears. She knows Luke will always care about her. _Wow. I am really lucky I realized he was always there._

"He came by the inn today." She felt Luke tense. "He said we should catch up, but I said that I wanted him to leave. So he said 'I'll leave; for now'." Lorelai was nervous when Luke didn't say anything. She looked up and noticed his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Luke, hon, are you okay?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"No! Some asshole went to my girlfriend's inn and tried to get her back!" Luke fumed.

"Luke, I told him to go away; he left."

It didn't seem that Luke had heard her.

"Lorelai, I'm not leaving again because of him. We are going to work through it all."

Lorelai smiled. "Good, but nothing did happen. I swear. I didn't even make polite chit chat. "Good," Luke said. "but if he comes back again, I am going to kill him!" Lorelai smiled and snuggled into him more. She knew Luke would always be there for her.

* * *

**Well? Was it good, bad, okay?? Let me know!**


	4. Bonus Visit

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!!!**

* * *

It had been a week since Christopher had shown up at the inn. Luke and Lorelai had an unspoken agreement to not talk about the incident any more than they already had. Luke understood that Lorelai wanted nothing to do with him, so he had no problem; well for the most part. There would always be some insecurities whenever his girlfriend's first love and father of her only child came around. 

It was about 12:00 and Lorelai decided to stop in the diner for some lunch.

"Hey doll," she greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey." He gave her a peck across the counter. "Cheeseburger?" he asked.

"You read my mind." She smiled and waited for her meal to be brought to her.

Five minutes later, Luke set a plate of a cheeseburger, crispy fries, and steaming coffee in front of Lorelai. "Here. This should be enough to rot your insides."

Lorelai smiled. "Hmm...I might need some ketchup and salt to speed up the process." Luke sighed, rolled his eyes, but reluctantly gave in and slip the ketchup and salt down the counter. "You're the best." Lorelai grinned and popped a fry in her mouth and washed it down with some coffee.

"That is disgusting," Luke said and walked to a table near the window to take the orders of a group of tourists.

The bell chimed to signal the arrival of a new customer, and in walked Rory Gilmore. "Hey Luke!" She greeted to her (hopefully) future step father. "Hey Rory! I didn't know you would be here." Luke said giving her an awkward one armed hug.

"Bonus visit," she said simply, then made her way to the counter. "Hey mom!" She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "My baby!" Lorelai gave Rory a big squeeze. "Luke!" She called. "Coffee!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said walking behind the counter, dropping off the order on the way. "Here you go." He placed the steaming liquid in front of Rory. "Thanks Luke. I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in _weeks!_" Rory said lifting the mug to her lips. She took a long sip, then pulled the mug away, sighing. "Just as I remembered."

"So," Lorelai said, changing the subject. "What brings you to this humble town this fine day?"

"Oh, I just had to get away from Paris. She and Doyle are...you know what, I think I'll spare you this one."

"Thank the Lord." Lorelai said. "So how long are you staying?"

"I was thinking for the whole weekend." She paused. "Unless you two had any special plans," she said looking between her mom and Luke.

"No plans here." Lorelai confirmed.

"Good. We'll have time to catch up."

"And catch up we must do. I have some news." Lorelai said.

"Ooooo..._news?_" Lorelai nodded. "What kind of news?" Rory questioned.

"We'll save it for tonight." Lorelai said. Rory noticed that Luke was shifting uncomfortably and he walked away to bring the tourists their meals.

_I wonder what this is all about._ Rory thought.

* * *

Later that night, the coffee table in the Gilmore house was full of junk food that Luke would not approve of. But that was okay, because it was a girls' night for Lorelai and Rory. 

Rory was situating herself on the couch and Lorelai entered the family room juggling a bowl of popcorn, a pop-tart platter, and two sodas. "So," Rory began. "What is the news that you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh." Lorelai set down the food and beverages and sat herself down next to her daughter. "Christopher stopped by the inn last week," Lorelai said.

"Dad?" Lorelai nodded. "But why?"

"Um, I think that his main reason was so that we could get back together."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. "But doesn't he know you are back with Luke. And how did he get the guts to come see you after the stunt he pulled?" Rory was mad at her father for trying to sabotage her mother's relationship once again. _Why can't he just accept the fact that mom has moved on from him and that she is finally happy?_

"Well, I haven't talked to him since the vowel renewal, so he didn't know that we got back together. And, I have _no_ idea how he got the idea that he could just waltz on over to the inn and expect me to welcome him with open arms."_ Why can't he just accept the fact that I have moved on from him and that I am finally happy?_

Rory just sighed and resituated herself on the couch as Lorelai started up the movie. _Perhaps I will have to have another talk with dad._

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is Rory's talk with Chris. I hope that I can make it realistic. I have been trying to stay true to the characters, but I don't know if I am.**

**Suggestions, requests, comments? Just press the purple button!**


	5. The Must Needed Chat

**Here. I'm giving you _two _chapters in one night!!**

* * *

After Rory left Stars Hallow that weekend, she decided to drive up to Boston to have a chat with her father. She drove up his street, parked in the nearest space in front of his building, and took the elevator up to his floor. 

She slowly walked down the halway, and when she reached the door to his apartment, she waited for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. _This is right. _She thought. _Someone needs to make him realize that mom has moved on. _

She knocked lightly on the door and waited for Chris to answer. It took a few minutes, but when he opened the door, his face lightened up. "Hey kiddo!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...I have to talk to you." Rory was not as cheerful as her father was.

"Sure, come on in." He replied.

She took a couple of steps in and waited for Chris to shut the door and follow her in. "I see you have someone to clean for you." Rory commented. "Yea, I have a nanny-maid combo."

"Hmm..interesting." He gestured to the couch, and they both had a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

_I guess I should just come on out and say it. _"Mom."

"What about your mother?" Christopher questioned.

"I thought I asked you to stay away from her." Rory replied harshly.

"Whoa, Rory. I just want what's best for her."

"And what makes you think that is you?" Rory questioned. "What makes you the good guy in this situation?"

"Rory, we belong together. I love your mother and I want to see the three of us, plus Gigi, be a real family."

"But she is _finally _happy." Rory said. "She has finally found the one person who loves her as much as she loves him. I know it hurts, but I think you need to let go of the dream of us being a family."

Chris frowned. "What is so good about this _diner _guy, anyway?" Chris asked in disgust. "I mean he works in a _diner_ for God's sake, and you actually see your mother being able to settle with this loser?"

That did it for Rory; nobody could _ever _talk that way about Luke."First of all, he _owns_ that diner. He started it from _nothing_ and made it become the successful business that it is today." She took a breath and continued. "And second of all, he is no loser! I can't believe you would say that! He was always there for me. _Every _birthday, _every _holiday, _every _special school event; he was there for all of it. You should be thanking him for all that he has done for mom and me all these years when it should of been you."

"See, you agree. It should of been _me_." Chris didn't seem to hear the other part.

"Exactly! It _should of _been you, but it wasn't. We were too much of a burden for you to take care of, so you ran. However, Luke was there for it all. Through the good and the bad, he was _always _there!"

Christopher grew angry that his daughter was speaking more highly of a guy who ran a diner rather than her actual father. "Hey kid, I was trying to make money and make something of myself before I came to take care of you. I wanted to be prepared."

"Mom wasn't exactly prepared for me." She shot back. "She had me at _sixteen _and never, not _once, _did she put herself before me. She made sure I had all that I needed; that I was happy, healthy, and satisfied with my life before she even _thought_ of doing anything for herself. She worked hard and got us to where we are today!"

Chris was silent.

"But she shouldn't of had to work that hard! You should've been there helping her, whether your relationship worked or not, you should have helped her. But luckily, Luke was there, and he helped her through all of our bad times. And he _never _asked anything from us in return. He was just there because he loves us and wants what's best for us; that is just Luke. So mom is so lucky to be in a relationship with him. She is so lucky to have someone there to rely on. You were never there for that." She paused for a couple of moments. "I think I should go now. I said all that I needed to say."

With that, Rory walked to the door, looked back at her father, who now wore a sad, defeated frown, and walked out the door. She didn't expect to say that much, but she was glad he heard all those things. He had to hear them from someone.

Chris, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. He decided that he would have to have a talk with someone too.

* * *

**I hoped I stayed true to Rory's character. **

**This is where the story starts to get really dramatic, so hang on and enjoy the ride.**


	6. With Pleading Eyes

**cywen69: Thanks for all your reviews and support you have given me!**

**Also, thanks to the others who have reviewed. It really helps when I continue writing to know that you all are enjoying it!**

**And so the story continues...**

* * *

After Rory left that afternoon, Christopher was furious. _How dare this guy try to take my place in this family! _He began to formulate a plan that would lead to Lorelai being his forever. 

So, after he dropped Gigi off at preschool, he drove to Stars Hallow and went straight to Lorelai's house. Lucky for him, she was home. He parked behind her car and walked up the porch. For a moment he just stared at the door. _Okay, if this goes right, Lorelai will be mine._

He knocked tentatively on the door and waited for Lorelai to answer. When she opened the door, she frowned. "What the _hell _are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away!"

"Lor, come on. Just please let me talk. I want to apologize."

"Then make it fast, I have to get to work." Lorelai still stood with the door only partly open, not welcoming Chris into her home.

"Well, can I come in? I have a lot to say." Lorelai sighed, and opened the door, motioning with her had to let him in. "Make it fast Christopher."

They made their way into the family room and sat down on the couch, a little too close for Lorelai's liking. "Talk," she ordered.

"Okay. Well, I just want to apologize for being such a jerk. It was wrong of me to just come to the inn like that." He scooched a little closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to be happy, and I don't think that this guy can make you happy in the long run."

Lorelai took his hand off of her shoulder and moved away from him. "_Chris,_" she said harshly. Then, her tone softened. "I _am_ happy. Luke does make me happy. Why can't you realize this. I finally have found what I have always been looking for." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Lor, I know you. I know that you want more than what this diner guy can give you. I will give you the whole world if you want, and all this guy can offer you is this town and free burgers."

"I love this town. And I don't want the whole world! I just want Luke!"

"Damn it Lor!" Chris said harshly. "You are making this a hell of a lot harder than it needs to be!"

Lorelai jumped up at his harsh tone. "Get the hell out of house Christopher, or I swear to God I will call the police and have you removed." But, Chris had other plans. He jumped up also, and grabbed her, forcing her lips to his. He began to feel up and down her body, finally stopping at her breasts.

"Ow! Chris stop!" Lorelai tried to get away, but Chris's hold was too tight. He made his way beneath her shirt and pressed hardly on her breast, causing imprints of his fingers to form where there would shortly we large bruises. Lorelai let out a yelp, and she was now in tears. "Christopher, get off of me! What are yo..." But, Chris once again crashed his lips to her, sucking and biting fiercly on them. Lorelai could not escape his grasp. She prayed that Luke would show up to save her.

However, she had no such luck. Chris forced Lorelai up the stairs and raped her.

Lorelai was in tears. She never thought Chris would do something like that. _Where is Luke??_

* * *

At the diner, Luke was growing restless. Lorelai had promised to stop by for lunch, but it was now close to 3:00 and she had yet to come by. He called the inn, but Michel said that she had not come in all day. Luke jumped in his truck and drove over to her house.

When he got there, he was not pleased with the car he found. _Christopher. _He thought, his knuckled turning white as he gripped the steaing wheel.

* * *

**I will update soon.**


	7. Being Punished

**Here it goes...**

* * *

Lorelai heard the truck pull up to her house. _Thank God! _However, Chris also heard it. 

"He pinched her arm, digging his nails into her skin. She yelped and her eyes watered up. "You cheated on him. Do you hear me?" Chris ordered. "You were willing. You are really sorry, but you just love me more. That is what you tell him." He didn't let go of her arm until she nodded.

She heard the front door open. "Lorelai?" Luke called. She heard him walk into the kitchen. Christopher pulled on his boxers and undershirt and walked halfway down the steps. "Lorelai..." Luke began before he saw who was standing there. "What the hell is going on here?" Luke looked at Chris with stern, mean eyes.

"I'm sorry, man." Luke began. "She called me over because she said she needed to tell me something. But when I came over, she was wearing this silky bathrobe, and just pulled me up the stairs." Luke could not believe this.

Lorelai slowly made her way down the stairs, standing behind Christopher. Luke looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry." Luke looked like he was going to cry. So did Lorelai.

Luke stormed toward the door, knocking a picture of the two of them off the wall on his way. He slammed the door and sped away back to the diner.

Lorelai burst into tears as soon as she heard the picture frame hit the floor. "That went well." Christopher said. Lorelai sat down and pulled her legs to her body crying even harder. _How could he do this to me?_

"Next time, you should just go along with what I say," Chris said and pushed his way past Lorelai and went up the stairs. Lorelai just stayed there; sobbing because of the disbelief of what Christpher did, sobbing because of the bruises he gave her, but most of all, sobbing because of the look in Luke's eyes as she came down the stairs.

* * *

Luke sped all the way to the diner. He parked his truck then stormed into the diner, his face red with fury. "Everybody leave!" He shouted. "Get the hell out of here!" Everyone scrambled out the door. Luke stormed up the stairs, slammed the door, got a beer, sat down, and sobbed. 

Luke was not a man who would normally cry, but Lorelai meant the world to him. He had pined for her for eight long years, and was so happy when they finally got together. He was so in love with her, and he thought she loved him too. But of course, that would be too easy; just ending up with the love of your life.

What hurt the most was that she cheated on him. She was furious when he told her about Nicole and the sock man, yet she turned around and did the same thing. That hurt. _Why can't I keep a girl interested?_

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was taking a shower. The hot water stung all the cuts in her skin. Chris was smart enough to not do anything to her face, because somebody would notice that. However, the bottom half of her body looked awful. There were nail marks, bruises, and scratches. She could not believe Christopher did that. 

Without any warning, Chris stormed into the bathroom, Lorelai tried to use her hands to cover herself, but it was no use. "Hey there sexy. Are you ready for round two?" Lorelai gulped as Christopher took off his clothes and got in the shower with her. "Now I think we should talk first. Tomorrow, you will call the inn and tell them you will be out for about a week. Then you will call Rory and pretend that everything is normal. Just tell her that you are sick, so she couldn't come by. Then, we will drive to Boston and stay there for a while." Lorelai was shaking despite the hot water. "And if you tell anyone what is going on, you_ will _be punished." Lorelai looked away. "However, if you just go along with everything, you won't be hurt again. Okay?"

Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face, but she nodded in agreement. "Good. Now where were we?" Christopher's hands grazed over her body as he was stepping closer. Lorelai gave in to all of it in fear of being hurt again, but she felt disgusted with herself because she knew how much she had hurt Luke. _If only he knew. _

* * *

**This won't go on for too long. Partly because it is hard to write because I cannot imagine this happening in the show, and partly because I already know how it will end. So, keep reading!!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys!! Sorry, I won't be able to post until after Christmas. I will be really busy until then.

Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who think that Luke would of done something more than just walk away, he didn't want to do anything stupid in front of Lorelai. But don't worry...Christopher will pay for what he did! Mwah-ha-ha!!


	9. Seeing Through the Lie

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had family come in for Christmas and there was absolutely no time to write. Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**

* * *

**

It had been a week since the day Christopher showed up at Lorelai's house. He had made her pack up and he took her to stay with him in his apartment in Boston.

That morning Christopher had told Lorelai that she could go into work, but only for a couple of hours.

"Okay Chris, I'm leaving now," Lorelai said as she walked out of the bedroom. She looked awful. She was pale, had big bags under her eyes, and looked a lot thinner. However, despite how bad she looked on the outside, she felt ten times worse on the inside.

"You're not going anywhere looking like that. Put some more make-up on to cover your face."

"Okay." Lorelai walked back into the bedroom, reapplied her make-up, and walked out of the bedroom once again.

"Fine," he said. "Be back in four hours. And if you're not, I will find you."

"Okay. I promise I will be back." She made her way to the door, and looked back when she heard his voice.

"Oh and Lor, if you tell anyone, I _will_ find out, and you _will _be punished.

She just nodded and left. She hated this power that he had over her, she usually was so much stronger, but she didn't know what he would do if she didn't go along with it, so she just did.

* * *

For the past week, Luke had been storming around the diner, burning food and kicking annoying customers out. (A/N: Just like the break-up in mid-season 5) People were scared to enter the diner, so business had been slow. 

At night, he always did the same thing; closed up the diner, went upstairs to get a beer, and cried. It was pathetic. If anyone had seen him do this, they would not believe that it was Luke. However, that was the way things were. Lorelai meant everything to him, and now he had lost her. He didn't just lose her though; he lost her to the father of her only child, the one that she swore that she would never go back to, yet she did.

* * *

Rory had been worried about her mother. She had not heard from her after she called to say that she was sick, and she was curious why she didn't want her to come visit. Normally, that was when Lorelai wanted to see her. However, she respected her mother's wishes and stayed away.

* * *

When Lorelai got to the inn, she went straight to the kitchen to see Sookie. 

"Sookie!" she shouted when she entered, trying to put on a happy face.

"Oh my God! You're here!" Sookie through down the plate she was holding and ran over to give Lorelai a big squeeze. Lorelai winced because of her bruises, but it went unnoticed by Sookie.

"I am so glad that you are feeling better! I was getting worried about you. I think Luke was too. He seems off lately."

Lorelai frowned at the mention of Luke. She wanted so badly to see him, to have him hold her in his strong arms and tell her that everything will be okay. Sookie noticed the tears welling in Lorelai's eyes and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, well it just that...well...me and um..." she had trouble finding the words. "Me and Luke...uh we...broke...up." It took all of her strength to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Sookie's face dropped immediately.

"What?" she asked with a sympathetic voice. "I thought that everything was going great. It seemed like he would pop the quest..."

"Sookie!" Lorelai didn't want Sookie to finish; she didn't want to be reminded of all that she could have if it wasn't for Christopher.

"Things were going great; they were amazing actually." Lorelai paused to think of all the great times that they had had. "But, it just didn't work out. And I don't really want to talk about it!" With that, she left the kitchen and went to the front desk, trying so hard not to break down and cry.

Michel was standing at the desk when she got over there.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come back to work finally." Michel said as snootily as he could.

"Yea, sorry about that Michel. I'll try to be here more." Lorelai's voice was monotone, and that didn't go unnoticed be Michel. Usually she would have some quirky remark about the unemployment agency or something, but this time she didn't.

Michel just walked away to give Lorelai some space because he could tell that something was wrong.

About two hours later, Sookie called Lorelai in to the kitchen again. "Hey hunny," she started. "I'm sorry for talking about well...you know...earlier. I was just confused. I mean you were _so _happy and I don't know how that could all change so quickly. I just...I'll stop there. It's just that I'm really sorry hun."

By this time, Lorelai couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They started running freely down her cheeks. "I miss him." Lorelai said. "I miss him so _bad. _But I can't go back to him. You have _no _idea how much I want to, though."

"Okay! Everybody out of the kitchen now!" Sookie wanted to have a talk with Lorelai. After everybody left, she put an arm around Lorelai.

"Why? What is keeping you from going back to him?" Lorelai didn't know how to answer that.

"It's complicated Sookie. I would explain if I could, but I can't." She wanted so badly to tell someone, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You know you can tell me anything. I want to help you." Sookie was growing more and more curious.

"It's Christopher." Lorelai said as quickly as she could.

Sookie was now more confused then ever. "Did he do something."

Lorelai hated lying to her friend, but she just said, "No. He didn't do anything. It's just that I...I...sl...I slept with him, okay! And now Luke hates me, and I don't blame him, but if he just..."

"Whoa, whoa, hunny, slow down. Why would you sleep with Christopher? I thought you hated him!"

"Can we just stop talking now? I really want to stop." Sookie nodded. She would allow her friend to take some time and process everything. Even though she was mad at her for doing that to Luke, she was still her best friend, so she respected her wishes. "Okay. But do you want a cookie, I know you love cookies?"

"Sure," Lorelai said.

"Okay, it's just that they are up on that top shelf, so could you reach up there and get them?"

"Yea." When Lorelai reached up, the bottom of her shirt came up and exposed one of the bad bruises on her back.

"Oh my God!" Sookie yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"What is what?" Lorelai asked once she got the cookie jar down.

"That bruise on your back. It looks awful! What happened?" Sookie was in panic mode.

"Oh, that? Um...I uh...hit it on the dresser at...um...Chris' house. You know how clumsy I am." Sookie was not buying that story. She knew Lorelai well enough to know that she was lying.

"That is _not _from a dresser! Did Christopher do that to you?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Lorelai's face turned red. "Um...no. I told you, I ran into the dresser."

"You're lying! You know I can tell when you are lying!" Now everything made sense to Sookie. Lorelai never was sick, Christopher abused her and made her go with him back to his place. "How could you let him do that?"

"He didn't Sookie okay! The damn dresser was in my way, and I ran into it! Now, I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her purse from the desk, told Michel she was leaving, and was out the door before Michel had a chance to respond.

Sookie was not going to let this keep going on to her best friend. She ran all the way to the diner without stopping. She swung the diner door open and shouted, "Luke! Upstairs _now_! We need to talk!"

Sookie stormed up the stairs, and Luke had no choice but to follow.

* * *

**Okay, I know that chapter was kinda hard to follow, but I couldn't think of another way to write it. The next chapter should be better. I PROMISE I will write again soon. I already have the next chapter all planned out, so don't worry, it will be up by Monday.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. To the Rescue

**Hey!! I am SOOO sorry for not updating. There has just been a lot going on recently and I haven't had much time to write. I have been thinking of the story, though so I think I know where this thing is going.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**Here is the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

Sookie was not going to let this keep going on to her best friend. She ran all the way to the diner without stopping. She swung the diner door open and shouted, "Luke! Upstairs _now_! We need to talk!"

Sookie stormed up the stairs, and Luke had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Sookie, Sookie, what the hell is this about?" Luke asked as soon as he caught up with her. 

"Lorelai." Sookie said. "I didn't know that you two had broken up!"

"Well we did. She found someone that she is happier with," Luke said coldly. "I wish her and her new boyfriend all the best. You can pass that message on to her next time you see her."

"Luke! Do you really think that Lorelai would cheat on you?" Sookie said, unable to believe that Luke was actually going along with this. "Why would you just let her walk away."

"Sookie, I love Lorelai. I think that everyone knows it! But, I want her to be happy. And if she's happy with Christopher, then so be it."

Sookie was shaking her head in disbelief. "You know that's not true! You know that she belongs with you! And she knows it too. She wants to be with you so badly!"

"Well she has a funny way of showing it," Luke snorted.

"He's _abusing _her!" Sookie screamed.

Luke's face fell. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Sookie now had tears flowing down her face. _How could this be happening to my best friend?_

"I have to go." With that, Luke picked up his keys and ran out the door. He was going to protect the woman that he loves.

* * *

_How could I just let her go like that? I could have prevented all of this! _Luke thought on his way to Boston. _She has been suffering because of me. God I'm so stupid_

Luke got off at the exit where Christopher lived. The whole way there, he had been thinking of what he could say, but he still had no idea.

When he got to the apartment, he parked the car and made his way to the floor where Christopher lived. He heard muffled screaming from inside. "Chris, I was only _ten _minutes late!" He tried to open the door, but it was locked, so he started pounding on it as hard as he could.

Finally, Christopher answered. "What the hell do you w..." he stopped talking once he saw Luke standing there.

Luke took one step in and punched Christopher square in the face, then he went to find Lorelai.

He was speechless when he saw her. His eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her. She was only in her bra and underwear. He saw all of the bruises and scrapes on her body. _I cannot believe that I let her go through this! _He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms securely around her, but he was careful not to hurt her more.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she dug her head into his chest and began to cry.

"Sookie told me th..." he was cut off by Christopher coming into the room.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Christopher shouted, and lunged towards Luke.

Luke stood up to hold him back. "You better not go near her again, or I swear to God you will regret it." Lorelai had never seen Luke so violent. She moved behind the bed so that Christopher could not get to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chris questioned, trying to sound tough.

"Man, you don't want to know." Luke took a step towards him and saw him flinch. "See, you are afraid of a single step I take. I suggest that you let me take Lorelai right now."

Chris took a minute to think. "What if she doesn't want you? What if she loves me?" He looked at Lorelai, silently threatening her to agree with him.

"There is no way in hell that I would choose you over Luke!" Lorelai stood up and made her way over to Luke. He put a hand protectively around her.

"Fine," Chris said. "But this isn't over."

"I know," Luke said. "We still have court to deal with." Luke and Lorelai walked out of the apartment and got into Luke's truck.

* * *

Neither of them said anything the whole way home. When Luke pulled up to her house, Lorelai just sat there. "I'm so sorry Luke," she said.

"For what?" Luke asked, wondering what she had to be sorry for.

"For leaving you and going with him. I should've fought harder. I never meant to hurt you." Her eyes met his and she saw the tears welling up.

"Lorelai, you have to understand that none of this is your fault. _I_ should be sorry for not fighting for you."

Lorelai smiled a weak smile. "Can you come in? I don't want to be alone right now."

"I will do anything you want me to do." Luke sqeezed her hand then got out of the truck and opened her door for her. He grabbed her hand and they walked into her house in silence.

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise to update later today or tomorrow. I _promise!_**


	11. Thinking of Rory

**To make up the time that I didn't update, I will give you two chapters in one day!!**

* * *

Lorelai smiled a weak smile. "Can you come in? I don't want to be alone right now." 

"I will do anything you want me to do." Luke squeezed her hand then got out of the truck and opened her door for her. He grabbed her hand and they walked into her house in silence.

* * *

When they walked into the house, neither of them really knew what to do. 

Luke was the first to speak. "Are you hurt anywhere? I can get you some ice."

"Um, my back is a little sore. Thanks."

Luke walked into the kitchen and came out with some ice. "Here you go." He handed her the ice. _This is stupid, I have slept with the woman but I am scared to put some ice on her back!_

"Thanks." Lorelai struggled to keep the ice on her back.

"Here, do you want me to help?" Luke offered.

"Sure." She handed him the ice and lied down on the couch.

He slowly lifted the back of her shirt and gasped at what he saw. Tears welled up in his eyes. He let out a quiet "Oh my god."

"Luke, it's fine, really. It just is a little sore. It looks worse than it is."

"No, Lorelai. It is worse than it looks. I can't believe he did this to you! I just want to grab him and kill him!"

"Luke, calm down. Here, I'll do the ice." She reached out her hand, but Luke didn't give her the ice.

"No, sorry I'll do it." He gently put the ice on the large bruise. Lorelai flinched. "Okay, we are going to take you to a doctor. I don't like how this looks. Is there anything else like this?" Luke was furious. _How could someone do this to Lorelai? She did nothing to deserve this!_

"Luke, no, please don't call a doctor. Then I'll have to tell them what happened and they'll call the police, and..." she was cut off by Luke.

"Lorelai, the police need to know about this! We can't let him get away with this!"

"Luke, _please _don't call the doctor or the police! They don't need to know. I'm fine."

"Why are you going to let him get away with this?" Luke questioned.

"Rory." She paused. "I don't want Rory to know what happened. She has enough to worry about between school and Logan and I don't want her to have to worry about me."

"Rory loves you, Lorelai. She loves you so much and she would want you to get help."

"I know. Because that is the kind of person she is, but _please _don't tell anyone. I mean, I guess Sookie figured it out, but I don't want Rory to know."

It took a lot, but Luke finally agreed. "He shouldn't have done it, Lorelai. You don't deserve that. I don't want him to get away with it, but I'll let you do what you want."

"Thanks Luke."

He just nodded. "Now, are there any other spots like this?"

"Um, ya. But you don't have to worry about it."

"Lorelai, come on. I want to help you."

Lorelai showed him the bruises and scrapes on the other parts of her body. Luke clenched his jaw and fists tightly to try to relieve some of his anger. "I swear to god I am going to kill that son of bitch will my bare hands." Luke whispered.

Lorelai put her hand on his arm to try to calm him down. "Luke, remember Rory? She would know something happened if you killed him." She tried to keep her tone light, but Luke took it seriously.

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to."

"Luke, I need you to understand that I am really okay. I am just as mad at Chris as you are but...there's just nothing we can do about it without hurting Rory."

"Lorelai, don't you think Rory would understand. She loves you and would not like anything like this to ever happen to you. Are you sure you are just going to let him get away with this?"

Lorelai nodded. "I know Rory would understand. And that's what kills me. I have always wanted her to have a relationship with her father and this would destroy any hope of that ever happening."

"I don't want Rory to ever be alone with that bastard." Luke said angrily. "And I don't want you going near him again."

"Luke, I'm fine. He wouldn't do anything like that to Rory, it was just because he wanted me back. So I don't have to see him anymore."

Luke shook his head, yet reluctantly agreed. "If he harms you or Rory, I am calling the police, no questions asked. And I think that we should take some pictures of some of those bruises and scrapes so that in case you change your mind, we have some proof of what happened."

"Okay. That's fine." She went to get her camera and Luke took the pictures.

_I can't believe that I actually agreed to not get him in trouble. If I had any say in this, I would have him killed. _Luke thought. _But I will listen to Lorelai._

* * *

**I'm not pleased with this chapter. The next ones should be better though. And for those of you who are upset that they aren't doing anything, you will be satisfied in the coming chapters.**


	12. Rory is Thinking

**Hey. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story!!**

**(Tomorrow is when Chistopher and Lorelai's marriage ends! YAY!!!)**

* * *

_Previously..._

Luke shook his head, yet reluctantly agreed. "If he harms you or Rory, I am calling the police, no questions asked. And I think that we should take some pictures of some of those bruises and scrapes so that in case you change your mind, we have some proof of what happened."

"Okay. That's fine." She went to get her camera and Luke took the pictures.

_I can't believe that I actually agreed to not get him in trouble. If I had any say in this, I would have him killed. _Luke thought. _But I will listen to Lorelai._

* * *

Luke stayed the night because Lorelai didn't want to be alone. He held her close; closer than he ever had before. He never wanted to let her go again. He wa going to kill the next person who tried to hurt the woman that he loves.

* * *

That next morning at breakfast Rory was thinking about her mom. "Hey Paris, can I ask you a question?" 

"As long as it doesn't have to do with sex. I'm not giving you my secrets."

"Okay, well my mom called my cell last week and left a message saying that she was sick and it would be best if I just didn't call her. She said that she would call me when she was feeling better."

"I'm not hearing a question anywhere in there. How the hell did you get into Yale?"

"It seems weird. I mean my mom and I talk to each other all the time; especially when one of us are sick. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Did I do anything wrong."

Paris put down her spoon. "Rory," she said.

"Paris," Rory mocked.

"You're Rory Gilmore, you don't do anything wrong; _ever. _It's annoying actually. You're little miss perfect sunshine all the time. Maybe your mom is just trying not to rack up your cellphone bill because she is tired of paying for all the minutes that you use being all cutesy on the phone with Logan. I know I'd get sick of paying for that."

"First of all, I pay for my _own _cellphone bill. And she sounded different; kind of upset actually. Do you think it would be okay for me to call her?"

"Please do. I'm tired of talking about this." She went back to eating her cereal combo.

"Thanks Paris."

* * *

When Rory got back to her dorm, she decided to call her mom. She held down the speed dial two and waited for someone to answer. The voice on the phone was not what she was expecting. 

"Hello," a male voice answered.

"Mom?" Rory asked, confused.

"Oh hey Rory, it's Luke," he was uncomfortable to be talking to his girlfriend's daughter after waking up at her house. Not to mention what he knows about her mother that he isn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Oh hey Luke! What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. How about you?"

"Nothing. I was just at breakfast and realized that I hadn't talked to mom in a while. Is she feeling better? She called me last week and said that she was sick. What was wrong with her?"

"Oh, she's okay I guess. Still a little out of it. I'm sure she'd feel better if she saw you. Are you stopping by soon?"

"I was thinking about it," Rory replied. "Is that okay with mom though? Last week she asked me not to."

Luke shook his head. _How did Christopher get her to do all of this? _"Yea, definitely. She's been talking about you but she didn't want to bother her."

"She could never bother me," Rory said. "Well I guess she could," Luke laughed, "but I want her to feel better."

"Well, I'll see you later then Rory."

"Yea, and Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for taking care of her. She's lucky to have you."

Luke smiled. "It's my pleasure. See you later."

"Bye."

About ten minutes later, a tired Lorelai made her way down the stairs. "Hey handsome," she greeted Luke with a peck on the lips. "Who were you talking to earlier?"

"Oh, Rory called. She said she was going to stop by later."

Lorelai's face lit up. "Really? What time?"

"She didn't say."

"Okay, well are you going to stick around so that you can see her when she gets here?" Lorelai asked. She did want Luke to be able to see Rory, but she also didn't feel comfortable being alone yet.

"Sure. I haven't seen her in a while either."

"Good."

* * *

An hour later, Rory's silver car rolled up the driveway at the Gilmore house. Lorelai ran outside to greet her.

"There's my darling daughter!" she called as she ran to greet her daughter. Luke followed her out to the front lawn.

"Hey mom!" she gave her mom a tight squeeze, and Lorelai flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Rory. "Oh sorry, I forgot, you were sick so you are still weak. Are you feeling better thought?"

Lorelai was glad that she didn't suspect anything esle. "Yea, Luke took very good care of me." She looked at Luke with loving eyes. He really did take good care of her. Luke beamed back.

"Hey Rory," he stepped forward to give her an awkward hug.

"Hey Luke! Thanks for taking care of her. I know she can be a pain when she's sick. She gets even more needy and demanding then usual.

Lorelai feigned offense. "Hey! I am my cheery self twenty-four seven!"

Both Luke and Rory rolled their eyes. "Of course you are, mom. I don't know where I got the idea that you weren't."

Lorelai chuckled and put her arm around Rory and walked into the house, Luke following behind. He stepped back to look at the sight in front of him. _This is how it should be. Lorelai and Rory together and safe._

* * *

**A little better than last chapter right? Reviews please!!!**

**I am so exicited for tomorrow's episode!!**


End file.
